Pulseras de la Amistad
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: "Basado en una experiencia real" o algo así. Antonio y chibiLovino junto al Akuyuu. Muy fluff


**Pulseras de la amistad**

_Antonio y ChibiLovino, Akuyuu_

-Es que, o sea, es total. -dijo el polaco, con su habitual pose de niño pijo.- Si vosotros sois tan mega-súper-amigos, ¿cómo es que no tenéis uno?

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua, dándolo por caso perdido, y Francis simplemente suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, decidiendo ignorarle. El único al que esas palabras le removieron algo por dentro fue a Antonio, mirando a sus dos supuestos amigos, esperando a que se dieran cuenta de que a él sí le interesaba. Pero simplemente, pasaban de todo.

**x.x.x**

Ya entrada la noche, y un par de horas después de haber llegado Antonio a su casa, Lovino se levantó y entró en la cocina, la única estancia con luz de aquel enorme caserón en el que vivían. Se estaba frotando los ojos con uno de sus pequeños puños, mientras arrastraba con la otra mano su cojín en forma de tomate al que solía dormir abrazado, vistiendo solamente su camisón blanco.

-Maldición, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes, idiota? -preguntó, hinchando sus mejillas con enfado, y entonces Antonio levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, que tan enfrascado estaba que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

-Perdona, no quería molestarte, estabas tan lindo~. -suspiró con dulzura el español, con sus manos alzadas sosteniendo un hilo.

El pequeño hinchó aún más sus mofletes, coloreándose hasta adquirir el color de los tomates, mientras arrastraba una silla al lado de su joven tutor y se subía a ella, un poco curioso por lo que estaría haciendo.

La mesa estaba llena de pequeñas cuentas de colores, escampadas por todos los rincones. Había un rollo de hilo elástico y un par de pequeñas pulseras ya terminadas, unas con los colores rojo y amarillo, otras con blanco y negro y la que tenía en su mano iba alternando el rojo, el blanco y el azul.

-¿Qué es... esto? -preguntó tratando de disimular su curiosidad y el brillo de sus ojos al ver las pulseras. Antonio le sonrió con dulzura, alborotando sus cabellos con su mano libre, alzando la otra para que lo viera.

-Pulseras de la amistad. -explicó con orgullo.- Feliks me habló de ellas, se hacen y se regalan a los amigos. -le mostró la de color blanco y negro.- Esta es la de Gilbert. -alzando la que tenía a medio hacer:- Esta es la de Francis. -y cogiendo por último una de las de color rojo y amarillo:- Y esta la mía. Les daré una de cada, ¿no te parece genial? -exclamó con entusiasmo.

Lovino dejó escapar un "humph", mirando hacia otro lado.

-Qué tontería, esos amigotes tuyos son idiotas, no entiendo por qué haces esto para ellos. -y lanzándole una mirada socarrona por encima del hombro.- Como si fueran a ponerse esa horterada.

Quiso creer que vio un poco de dolor en los ojos de Antonio, pero seguramente se lo imaginó, al verlo reírse como siempre.

-Lovino, se nota que aún estás medio dormido. Qué mono~. -y volvió a acariciar su cabello.

-¡Que no estoy dormido, imbécil! -se quejó, pero Antonio seguía en su mundo feliz, sin entender lo que ocurría en realidad.

Con una sonrisa calmada, Antonio cogió una de las pulseras con los colores de la bandera de su país y sosteniendo la mano derecha del pequeño, se la puso.

-Menos mal que te va bien, lo calculé a ojo. -dijo con una sonrisa, sujetando todavía entre sus dedos con delicadeza la muñeca del niño, que miró con ojos embelesados la pulsera.- Lovi, pareces un to...

-¡Cállate! -le cortó, golpeando la mesa. Ya estaba cansado de que siempre le estuviera comparando con un tomate, aunque sabía de sobras que su parecido era bastante grande.

Se quedó unos minutos dándole la espalda a Antonio, fingiendo su rabieta, pero en realidad estaba admirando la pulsera que le había hecho. Oyendo canturrear tranquilamente al más mayor, le miró de reojo, y con un poco de sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas, cogió la madeja, intentando separar un poco de hilo.

-¿Uhm? Lovi, ¿quieres hacer tú también una pulsera?

-S... ¡Sí! ¡Y como si te importara! -chilló enfadado, alzando el hilo en su dirección.- ¡Córtame un trozo, idiota!

-Ya va, ya va... -le separó un trozo y se lo preparó, obervando durante unos minutos cómo hacía su primera pulsera, para luego continuar con la suya.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo que hacía. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna queja de Lovino de haberse equivocado en el orden del color, y alguna nota que salía de la garganta de Antonio, cantando para sí mismo.

Al finalizar, alzó sus manos, sosteniendo en cada una los extremos de la manualidad.

-Ciérramelo. -Antonio obedeció, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lovi, tienes que empezar a pedir las cosas por favor. -pero cuando se lo fue a devolver, el italiano cogió rápidamente la pulsera y se la puso al español.

-Jaja, sabía que acertaría con tu gorda muñeca. -se burló, simplemente para que no notara su sonrojo.

Antonio miró con detenimiento la pulsera: verde, blanca y roja, los colores de Lovino. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro como si el sol hubiera salido a esas altas horas de la noche, y se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, apretándolo contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo y frotando su mejilla contra la de él, a pesar de las patadas que le estaba dando y sus forcejeos por soltarse.

-Mi Lovino, qué mono es, qué mono es, qué mono es~~.

-¡Que te calles!

**x.x.x**

Al día siguiente, Antonio entregó las pulseras a sus amigos, y tal como dijo Lovino, le miraron con cara de que no se pondrían eso ni en broma, pero finalmente accedieron, entendiendo los sentimientos del español y viendo las marcadas ojeras que tenía (y las furibundas miradas de Lovino).

-Bueno, es que somos amigos, ¿no? -dijo, sosteniendo la mano de Lovino, la pulsera española del pequeño junto a la pulsera italiana del mayor.

**FIN**


End file.
